the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglia FitzLincoln
Anglia FitzLincoln, more commonly known as "Sir The Black Knight", was a Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur and served aboard ''Camelot''. She was the illegitimate daughter of Tom a'Lincoln and Anglitora when Anglitora was going to be sacrificed to a dragon by her own father, Prester John. Anglia was brought back to Britannia, leaving India, and was raised by Anglitora alone while Tom a'Lincoln returned to his wife, Sir Caelia. Eventually she became a gallant knight in the employ of King Arthur, dubbed "The Black Knight" for her choice in ebony armour. She came to love his son, Prince Mordred, and formed a strong attachment for him during their travels through space. Description Appearance Armour Adhering to her title she wears black armour, black tabard, black boots, black helmet and, when wearing a spacesuit, she has a black visor to match. She is tall and strongPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She almost always wears her armourPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. No Armour She almost always wears her armour but when she doesn't she sometimes wears a thick black robe that looks very much like a burkha but instead of a full headscarf, she has a thin, black veil over her face to maintain that air of mystery that her persona 'the black knight' requires. She lost her right arm during battle with a Dread Master. Personality She is often quiet and uncommunicative. She displays a lack of respect for authority, talking down to Prince Mordred. She will often act on impulse and disobey ordersPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is slow to admit her true feelings towards others, even the man she cares forPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She will even threatens others for merely speaking to her. Relationships Family Anglitora See also: Anglitora Anglitora is Anglia's mother. Anglitora was daughter to Prester John and born in India before her fake marriage to Sir Tom a'Lincoln in order to save herself from being sacrificed to a dragon. Despite her circumstance, when in England Anglitora suffered a negative reputation for being in such a relationship - suffering much more disrepute than her fake husband. This reputation clouded Anglia's own opinion of her mother and she often riled against those who spoke ill of her. However, Anglia came to distance herself from Anglitora so that she could better manage her violent impulses towards those that would insult her. Upon her mother's death, Anglia reflected on the hardships that her mother must have endured. She also realised that her mother must have kept her illness from Anglia as not to worry herLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Step-father Anglia held her mother at a distance and wanted no part of her step-father. Tom a'Lincoln See also: Tom a'Lincoln Tom a'Lincoln married Anglitora, daughter of Prester John, to save her from being sacrificed to a dragon. However he was already to Sir Caelia and thus their marriage oaths were false. He took her, and their new child, Anglia FitzLincoln, to England where he returned to his wife and existing child, The Faerie Knight. However he kept no form of relationship with Anglia, only acknowledging himself as her biological father but never going further, keeping them estranged. The Faerie Knight See also: The Faerie Knight The Faerie Knight is Anglia's half-brother by the same father, Tom a'Lincoln. Although Anglia has no emotional relationship with their father at all, she does have a friendship with The Faerie Knight due to their similar age and positions as Knights of the Round Table. Prester John See also: Prester John Prester John is the father of Anglitora and thereby the grandfather of Anglia FitzLincoln. He is a zealous Christian and is determined that others should follow is path of thought. He is capable of unusual feats and upon the death of Anglitora, he projected his astral form from India through space to travel with Anglia - who only she can see. Lovers Prince Mordred See also: Prince Mordred Mordred likes that Anglia often breaks the protocols for addressing him and will not only speak to him as an equal but is prone to insulting him. However this is clearly a form of endearment as she is extremely loyal and protective of him. Possessions Twin Scimitars The Black Knight was wielding twin scimitars in the battle against Krypton raiders in the X-Krypton City. However they were sliced in half by the beam sword that the Kryptons used. Two Beam-blades The Black Knight replaced her twin scimitars with beam-blades. One was a curved blade, ideal for slashing unarmoured foes. The other was a straight sword, better at taking down armoured enemies. Vibro-Axe See also: Vibro-axe Anglia has a modified vibro-axe. Like all vibro-weapons, the axe vibrates at such a high level it can slice through many solid objects with ease. However hers has been modified to also blast bolts of plasma with a triggerLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Anglitora was born as the daughter to the Christian king in India, Prester John. He wanted to sacrifice her to a dragon but he spared her life if she married the traveller, Tom a'Lincoln. Tom, though already married to Sir Caelia, agreed to the marriage to spare her life. Not knowing he was already married, Prester John agreed to the match and their daughter, Anglia Fitzlincoln, was born. They then went back to Britannia, though they stopped at the island of Avalon where Caelia waited. Anglitora raised Anglia alone in EnglandPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Black Knight is daughter to Tom a'Lincoln and half-sister to the Faerie Knight. Space Camelot The Solar System See also: The Solar System Venus Main article: Pan Post 60 | See also: Venus The planet Venus was the first planet that the Camelot crew decided to visit in person since King Arthur led them from their home on Earth into space aboard the starship Camelot. An 'away team' was sent down to investigate the world, which was led by experienced knight Sir Lancelot du Lac. In his team was Prince Mordred, the king's son, Sir Galahad, Lancelot's own son, and the brother-sister duo The Black Knight and The Faerie Knight. In order to reach the planet they had to wear space-suits and travel aboard a small space-boat; information they learnt after the first expedition of red-shirts were killed by sulphuric rain. When they first landed on the planet they immediately found the skeletal remains of the previous team and Mordred voted that Lancelot ought to go first. In response to this Lancelot played a trick on them by pretending to die just outside of the boat, panicking the others inside only for him to laugh at them a moment later. After some exploring they come across a strange rock-man being who Lancelot instantly attacks, only to find his weapon pinged off the stone hide of the creature. Despite the unprovoked attack, the rock-man didn't retaliate and proved to be very friendly, though unable to speak. This rock-man, later named Andy by Merlin the Younger, joined the Camelot crew to explore the galaxy. Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn When Camelot arrived at Mars they were met by perennial ships of the Jupiterian Empire. They had discovered a ship identical to Camelot in orbit of Mars and Admiral Ltexi was given permission to temporarily join the Camelot Crew to conduct researchPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Ltexi introduced the humans to the Kryptons of Saturn and the Black Knight was part of the contingent sent to the X-Krypton City. She was tasked with keeping guard outside the Custodian House at the behest of Sir Bedivere. Inside the Custodian House the group conversed with the Custodians of the X-Kryptons but suddenly the city of was being raided. The Black Knight didn't wait for orders, she charged to defend the city. She executed one of the attackers, much to the shock of the Custodian Gamma Pans. As the battle commenced, they discovered that the humans' conventional weapons, including the swords of the Black Knight, were ineffective against the energy weapons of the Kryptons. Only the magical blades of Prince Mordred and Sir Lancelot were useful. Once the fighting was over Gamma Pans discovered that the raiders were of the G-Kryptons, supposed allies of the X-Kryptons, and declared war. Sir Lancelot managed to convince King Arthur to join the fight on the side of the X-Kryptons due to the nature of the betrayal, a great sin in the eyes of the Knights of the Round Table, despite the protestations of Prince Mordred who believed they should stay out of the fight. The Black Knight wanted to get her hands on the laser sword technology for herselfPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite their victory over the G-Krypton City, Arthur ultimately ordered the withdrawal from Saturn due to the cultural barriers between the humans and the KryptonsPan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to the humans that his people were destined to die out due to complacency and laziness borne of using the Monde A.I.. Sir Lancelot initially asked how he might aid them but the king appeared resigned to their fate. Lancelot then proclaimed it was their lack of faith in the Christian God that was their downfall and to quell the king's anger, Prince Mordred interjected that they would like to see the aether processors and the Monde A.I.. The Fayrie King took the smaller group, consisting of King Arthur, Prince Modred, Sir Bedivere and The Black Knight, to view Monde. On the way, Mordred asked Anglia why she had come with their group when she hated the slow pace of the Fayrie King. She admitted she came to protect Mordred. Monde told the fayries when to eat, what to eat, when to sleep and even when and how to have fun. The Fayrie King told them the next planet on their trip was Neptune and it was connected to Uranus via the Dream Gate, which allowed the flow of aether between the twin planets. He told them there was a mysterious spacecraft relic there they might like to see. They find the Dream Gate but when the Fayrie King tells them they would cease to exist until they reached the other gate the group was filled with trepidation. The Black Knight volunteered to sacrifice herself and go first, which the Fayrie King found to be quite silly. When she came back unharmed they all went into the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Neptune appeared the same as Uranus but when atop of an aether processor they could see a snowflake spaceship in the clouds. They returned to Camelot via a spaceboatPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt colonisation of Caledonia, despite the cold temperatures and perpetual low light. However some of the native drow didn't appreciate the settlement the humans built and they attacked it during the night. The Knights of the Round Table were forced to defend the settlement but the drow wizards were able to burn through the palisades with netherflame. There they cornered Prince Mordred and Isolde of the White Hands. A drow shot Isolde with a crossbow and threatened her with death unless Mordred surrendered himself. Seeing what was happening, Sir Kay and The Black Knight both sought to rush to defend Mordred but they were too late and he was taken. The Black Knight went through the gap in the palisade to attack the drow with her two beam-blades. She managed to kill the drow, but the woman was a distraction so that Mordred could be taken awayPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Black Knight worked with the bulk of King Arthur's army to attack Llurth Caridwen where Prelate Seerias, the drow leader, kept Prince Mordred. A small group, led by King Mark, found Borean allies, other aliens to Caledonia, and they helped the small group to infiltrate the mountain and rescue MordredPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Not in her armour, Anglia visited the Three Men and a Squid Casino where she tried to learn to play craps with Andy, the rockman. She was startled when her mother, Anglitora, entered the casino to see her daughter. Anglia is irritated by her mother's presence and Anglia wants to know why she's been avoiding her. Anglia insisted she was just waiting in the casino for Mordred, calling the prince by his name. Anglitora realised there was something between her daughter and the prince and was satisfied to being left alone for something positive. Anglia explained that she didn't want to get into fights with people who spread rumours about her mother but Anglitora asserted that she didn't care about what they said. Andy proved himself an expert craps player and kept making money while Anglia kept losing. Then Anglia saw her grandfather, Prester John, appear in the casino but only she could see him. He told her he had come to watch his daughter die and suddenly Anglitora was convulsing on the ground. Prester John assured Anglia that he wasn't responsible, he was just there to watch. Medical droids arrived but it was too late as Anglitora died looking up at her father. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle Anglia FitzLincoln's dead mother, Anglitora, was taken to the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle and laid to rest upon a medical bed. Anglia was further troubled by the continued presence of her grandfather's astral projection, which only she could see. Prester John sees that Christian faith is not as resolute as it should be and he believes that he, through Anglia, will see God's will spread through space. Because of Anglitora's deception and betrayal of his will, he believes that she is in Hell. Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain enter with Sir Isolde upon a laser-stretcher and medical droids attending to her. Aggravain reveals to The Black Knight that Isolde strained her powers to save the life of Sir Tristram. Prester John views Sir Isolde and her ilk as the root of the disease of Space Britain's faith and demands Anglia purge such rot. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sirs Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and The Black Knight were amongst the very first Knights of the Round Table to make landfall and begin the attack. They instantly came under have plasma fire for the soldiers of the Dread Empire. Lancelot was shot in the chest four times in quick succession, though protected by his armoured spacesuit, against the odds and the others decided he ought to just lay down and quit boasting for a while. As the battle commenced, The Black Knight and The Greene Knight charged the enemy position and moved to take down their long-range weapons as they fired plasma-based projectiles at the knights. The Black Knight was filled with rage as she attacked but she was also being harassed by Prester John as he tried to convince her to kill The Greene Knight, viewing him, because he was a naacal, as an abomination against God. Anglia refused and the two knights were able to break into the Dread Fortress, destroying the mighty doors using Greene Knight's powers. However they were then confronted by a Dread Master and his soldiersLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Black Knight fought the Dread Knight even though he appeared to be stronger until her half-brother, The Faerie Knight, joined her with his magic. The Dread Knight used his soul-channelling to grip Anglia and raise her off the ground, choking her by the neck. The Greene Knight managed to rescue her by using a fist-shaped plant to smash the Dread Knight but the distraction left him open to attack and he was skewered by an enemy vibro-lance. The Black Knight stood over The Greene Knight to defend him as he lay dying. Before the Dread Knight could attack them, he was killed by a flaming spear of magic from The Faerie Knight that caused him to explode in a soul fury. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "When adding The Faerie KnightFaerie Knight article, Wikipedia. and The Black Knight to the knight roster I wanted to create strong individual characters. I switched the original gender of the Arthurian canon Black KnightBlack Knight (Arthurian legend) article, Wikipedia., but kept the 'black armour' motif and the backstory involving Prester JohnPrester John article, Wikipedia. and Anglitora." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Deceased Characters